1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight module and liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, because liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are thin, lightweight, long lasting, and consume little power, they are extensively used in a variety of electronic devices. However, liquid crystal displays are not self-luminescent, therefore, backlight modules are typically required.
Liquid crystal display, according to the prior art usually includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The backlight module includes a light guide plate, a reflective plate, and a light source such as light emitting diode (LED). The light guide plate has a light inputting surface and a light outputting surface opposite to the light inputting surface. The light source is located adjacent to the light inputting surface. The reflective plate is located on the side of the light inputting surface. During use, the light radiated from the light source enters the light guide plate from the light inputting surface and leaves the light guide plate through the light outputting surface to form uniform planar light. The planar light illuminates the liquid crystal panel so that the liquid crystal panel displays images. However, a power consumption of the liquid crystal display is high because the entire backlight source is kept in the illumination state and does not change according to the change of the image display.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a backlight module and a liquid crystal display using the same that has low power consumption.